1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable car seat for a child.
2. Description of Related Art
A child's car seat has the purpose of providing great safety and great comfort for the child when riding in a vehicle. It is intended to be attached to the seat of a vehicle, generally a rear seat.
A child's car seat must offer a suitable, comfortable position adaptable to the life rhythm of alternating waking and sleeping states. For this purpose, a child's car seat generally includes a base and a tiltable structure.
Typically, the tiltable structure is a shell comprising in particular a bottom, a back, and armrests. The tiltable structure is joined to the base by a curved slide made of two parts, one of which is attached to the shell and the other is mounted on the base. The base is intended to be attached to a vehicle seat.
The relative movement between the two parts of the curved slide allows the tiltable structure to be positioned relative from the base. Hence, a suitable, comfortable position can be offered to a child. However, in general, the slide is narrow so the tiltable structure is not disposed in a stable fashion on the base.
Roller elements, such as balls, are generally interposed between the two parts of the curved slide. These roller elements facilitate relative displacement of the two parts of the slide, but also make installation of the curved slide part lengthy and difficult, increasing the cost of the article.
In order to hold the desired tilted position, a locking-unlocking device allows the tiltable structure to be temporarily immobilized relative to the base. The locking structure is disposed outside the slide, between the tiltable structure and the base. This arrangement is due in particular to the narrowness of the slide. Unfortunately, a risk of injury results from this arrangement. In addition, because of this arrangement, the locking device is complex because it is made up of numerous elements. Assembly and installation is accordingly difficult and, hence, lengthy and expensive.